fikcjatotalnejporazkifandomcom-20200216-history
Prawie jak "Piraci z Karaibów"
Totalna Porażka: Drugi raz w Trasie – odcinek 7 Chris: 'Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce. Byliśmy w Amazonii. Uczestnicy musieli znaleźć ukryty gdzieś głęboko w dżungli skarb. Musieli też uważać na tubylców, którzy nie lubią gości. Afrykańskie Lwy miały wyjątkowego pecha. Oprócz tego, że zostali porwani przez właśnie tych tubylców, to jeszcze pierwszy raz przegrali i musieli kogoś wywalić. Padło na Gwen, która w tym programie nie ma zbyt wielkiego szczęścia. Gdzie dzisiaj będziemy? Kto wygra? Czy Afrykańskie Lwy pozbierają się po porażce? Tego dowiecie się oglądając Totalną Porażkę: Drugi raz w Trasie! Pierwsza Klasa '''Lightning: '''Ale tu super! '''Duncan: '''No, opłacało się wygrać. '''Orlando: '''Wiesz, że Gwen wyleciała, prawda? '''Duncan: '''No trudno. Dam sobie radę bez niej. '''Orlando: '''Serio? Gdyby teraz odpadła Ashley to nie byłoby zbyt fajnie. '''Alejandro: '''Nie wiem o co ci chodzi. Przecież jesteście w innych drużynach i nie macie nawet kiedy pogadać. '''Orlando: '''No wiem, ale czułbym się wtedy tak jakoś dziwnie. Ale pewnie szybko jej nie wywalą. Prędzej pozbędą się Heather. '''Alejandro: '''Nie chcę tego mówić, ale chyba masz rację. W sumie bez Heather to też czułbym się jakoś dziwnie w tym programie. Druga Klasa '''Jennifer: '''Czy my kiedyś wygramy? '''Natalie: '''No kiedyś pewnie nadejdzie taki moment. '''Jennifer: '''Ciekawe kiedy. Prędzej z naszej drużyny wszyscy wylecą. '''Andrew: '''To zacznijcie się bardziej starać. '''Jennifer: '''I kto to mówi? Ten, który w dżungli chciał tylko odpoczywać. Gdyby nie ty, to pewnie byśmy siedzieli teraz w pierwszej klasie. '''Andrew: 'Że niby ja nic nie robię podczas zadań?! Jennifer, to nie jest dobry sposób na okazywanie uczuć do mnie. 'Jennifer: '''Czy ja się nie przesłyszałam? Czy ty sądzisz, że ja na ciebie lecę? '''Andrew: '''A tak nie jest? Wiesz, że jest i naprawdę mnie ko… '''Jennifer: '''Zamknij się! To było kiedyś i to nawet nie była miłość. Lepiej o tym zapomnij, bo teraz nie masz u mnie żadnych szans. (pokój zwierzeń)'Andrew: 'Pff. Co ona sobie myśli? Jak raz się jej spodobałem, to i spodobam jej się drugi raz. Trzecia Klasa '''Ashley: '''Nie mogę uwierzyć, że przegraliśmy. '''Heather: '''To była wina Gwen. '''Lucas: '''No ale ty jej kazałaś wybrać drogę. '''Heather: '''To była tylko strategia jak zostać dłużej w programie i pozbyć się niepotrzebnej osoby z drużyny. '''Sierra: '''Och, Cody. Nie przejmuj się nią. (pokój zwierzeń)'Cody: 'Gwen… Wróć do programu! Karaiby, wyspa '''Chris: '''Witajcie na Karaibach! Dzisiejsze zadanie będzie związane z morzem. Przy brzegu znajdują się części czegoś, co musicie złożyć. '''Courtney: '''A co mamy złożyć? Dasz nam jakąś instrukcję? '''Chris: '''Haha. Pierwsza część zadania polega na tym, że macie się domyślić, co to jest i musicie to złożyć bez żadnych instrukcji. To, co powiedziałem na początku, powinno wam przynieść jakieś wskazówki. Może miejsce pobytu kojarzy wam się z jakimś filmem? I żeby nie było oszukiwania i patrzenia, co robią inne drużyny, będziecie zasłonięci specjalnymi płachtami przed sobą. Drużyna Chłopaków '''Orlando: '''Wiecie, co trzeba zrobić? '''Alejandro: '''No, musimy chyba łódź zbudować. '''Duncan: '''Nie chyba. Na pewno musimy. Przecież nic innego się nie da zrobić. '''Lightning: '''Dobra, to zaczynamy. Wielcy Podróżnicy '''Lindsay: '''Co my mamy z tego zbudować? '''Jennifer: 'Łódź chyba. Co innego na morzu będziemy robić? 'Natalie: '''A kto z was zna się na budowaniu takich rzeczy? '''Andrew: '''Ja trochę. '''Jennifer: '''Poradzimy sobie. Afrykańskie Lwy '''Courtney: '''Chyba każdy z nas już się domyślił co trzeba zrobić, prawda? '''Heather: '''No pewnie. Mamy zbudować… '''Cody: '''Ja wiem, co zbudujemy! Pomóżcie mi! '''Ashley: '''Eee… No dobra. '''Courtney: '''Jesteś pewien, że budujemy to, co trzeba? '''Cody: '''Oczywiście. '''Cody: '''Gotowe! '''Heather: '''Co to ma być?! (pokój zwierzeń)'Cody: 'No co? Tęsknię za Gwen. '''Courtney: '''Jak my tego wcześniej nie zauważyliśmy? '''Ashley: '''Bo wszyscy wiedzieliśmy, że budujemy statek, a skoro Cody był taki pewny siebie to nikt nie patrzył na to, co robimy. (pokój zwierzeń)'Ashley: 'Dzisiaj poczułam się, jakbym była w drużynie idiotów. Sama poczułam się jak idiotka. '''Heather: '''Napraw to, albo zaraz coś ci się stanie! '''Sierra: '''A tylko spróbuj zrobić coś mojemu Cody’emu! '''Chris: '''Koniec czasu! Pokażcie, co zbudowaliście. '''Ashley: '''Ale wtopa. '''Cody: '''Przepraszam was. Poniosło mnie. '''Heather: '''Twoje „przepraszam” nic teraz nie zmieni! '''Chris: '''Chłopacy wybudowali najlepszą łódź i mogą już wyruszać na morze w stronę tamtej wyspy. '''Alejandro: '''To trochę daleko. '''Chris: '''Podróżnicy muszą najwidoczniej jeszcze coś dokończyć, a Lwy… chyba znowu mają pecha. (do Cody’ego)'Heather: 'Jak to przegramy… '''Sierra: '''Nie próbuj mu grozić! '''Lucas: '''Zamiast się kłócić, to może zrobimy coś z tą głową? '''Ashley: '''W środku tej głowy coś jest? '''Courtney: '''Nie. Jest pusta. Tak jak jej realny odpowiednik. '''Heather: '''To zetniemy górę i będzie jakaś łódź. Wielcy Podróżnicy '''Natalie: '''Jak myślicie, damy radę tym popłynąć? '''Zoey: '''Ja mam pewne wątpliwości. Ta łódź nie wygląda na wytrzymałą. '''Lindsay: '''Już głowa Gwen wygląda lepiej. '''Andrew: '''Czy wy próbujecie mi zarzucić, że nie potrafię zbudować dobrej łodzi? '''Jennifer: '''Ale taka jest prawda. Ty do niczego się nie nadajesz. '''Natalie: '''Na ale chyba nie będziemy tu tak stać? Afrykańskie Lwy już wypływają. '''Jennifer: '''Dobra, wchodzimy do tego. A jak coś nam się stanie, to pamiętajcie, że to wina Andrew. '''Andrew: '''Ej! Wy też to robiłyście. Na morzu Drużyna Chłopaków '''Duncan: '''Ha! Jesteśmy pierwsi, a tamci za nic nas nie dogonią. '''Lightning: '''No, może znowu wygramy? '''Alejandro: '''Zbliżamy się do brzegu. Afrykańskie Lwy '''Courtney: 'Łał, to pływa! I nie toniemy. 'Heather: '''To jednak twarz tej gotki na coś się przydała. '''Ashley: '''Może jeszcze mamy szansę, żeby nie przegrać. Wielcy Podróżnicy '''Jennifer: '''Czy tym nie da się płynąć szybciej? '''Andrew: '''No przykro mi, ale pierwszy raz steruję łodzią. '''Zoey: 'Łodzią, która przecieka. 'Natalie: '''Tu wszędzie się zbiera woda. '''Jennifer: '''Musimy to jakoś zapchać. Karaiby, druga wyspa '''Chris: '''Jesteście pierwsi, co chyba wiecie. Teraz otrzymujecie tą małą armatę potrzebną do drugiego zadania. Ktoś z was musi też zostać kapitanem. '''Alejandro: '''Ja chcę być kapitanem. '''Chris: '''Proszę bardzo, oto twój piracki kapelusz. Teraz musicie wypłynąć na morze i szukać flagi, która gdzieś tam jest. W tym czasie możecie też bombardować kulami inne drużyny. '''Chris: '''Otrzymujecie armatę, z której będzie mogli strzelać do innych drużyn. Musicie teraz poszukać na morzu flagi, która zapewni wam zwycięstwo. I ktoś z was musi zostać kapitanem. '''Sierra: '''Niech Cody nim będzie! (pokój zwierzeń)'Sierra: '''Cody musi się teraz wykazać w zadaniu, żeby inni nie chcieli na niego głosować. '''Cody: '''Co? Ja nie chcę być kapitanem. '''Heather: '''My też nie chcemy. '''Chris: '''Za późno. Cody, łap swój kapelusz. '''Chris: '''I znowu muszę się powtarzać. To tak. Otrzymujecie armatę, z której możecie strzelać w statki innych drużyn. Musicie znaleźć flagę na morzu, dzięki której wygracie. I wybierzcie sobie kapitana. '''Andrew: '''Ja! Ja będę kapitanem! '''Jennifer: '''Nie! '''Chris: '''Był pierwszy. Łap kapelusz. '''Andrew: '''Tak! Zobaczycie, że jestem wam potrzebny. Na morzu '''Chris: '''Jeszcze jedna uwaga do wszystkich. Strzelać możecie tylko za pozwoleniem kapitana! Drużyna Chłopaków '''Duncan: '''To do kogo strzelamy? Do Afrykańskich Lwów? '''Alejandro: '''Hmm… Jeszcze nie. Najpierw strzelcie do Podróżników. '''Lightning: '''Dobra. Wielcy Podróżnicy '''Lindsay: '''Jakaś kula do nas leci! '''Jennifer: '''Co?! Czemu do nas strzelają?! '''Andrew: '''To teraz wy strzelajcie do nich. '''Natalie: '''Ok. '''Zoey: '''Zaraz nas rozwalą. Afrykańskie Lwy '''Courtney: '''Wygląda na to, że na razie jesteśmy bezpieczni. Tamte drużyny nawzajem się bombardują. '''Lucas: '''Chyba widzę w oddali flagę! '''Ashley: '''No, tam coś jest! '''Courtney: '''Płyńmy tam póki nikt do nas nie strzela. '''Heather: '''Ja z chęcią strzelę do Chłopaków. Za dobrze im idzie. '''Sierra: '''Czekaj! Cody nie udzielił ci pozwolenia! '''Cody: '''Nie strzelaj do nich. '''Heather: '''Czemu niby? '''Cody: '''Bo wtedy oni zaczną strzelać do nas. '''Ashley: '''I tak w końcu zaczną. Dawaj Heather! '''Cody: '''Nie teraz! '''Heather: '''Lepiej myśl, co robisz. Już dzisiaj i tak wystarczająco sobie u nas nagrabiłeś. Drużyna Chłopaków '''Alejandro: '''Widzę flagę! I Lwy już do niej płyną! '''Duncan: '''Do nich też teraz strzelamy? '''Alejandro: '''Cóż. Umówiliśmy się, że najpierw postaramy się wykończyć Podróżników, ale od Lwów i tak pewnie wyleci Cody, więc nie zaszkodzi jak znowu wygramy. '''Lightning: '''Nie wiem, o co wam w sumie z tym chodzi. I tak będziemy musieli ich kiedyś pokonać. Ja bym wolał właśnie ich wykończyć, bo w drużynie Podróżników z tych mocniejszych osób jest tylko Jennifer. Wielcy Podróżnicy '''Andrew: '''Przestali do nas strzelać. '''Jennifer: '''Już nie damy rady dalej popłynąć. Mamy zbyt rozwaloną łódź. '''Andrew: '''Ale spróbujmy. W tym czasie strzelajcie do reszty. '''Zoey: '''Nie możemy. Kule się utopiły. '''Andrew: '''No trudno. Miejmy nadzieję, że nie przegramy. '''Jennifer: '''A jakim cudem? Chyba, że ktoś straci swoją łódź, to wtedy może. '''Lindsay: '''No to my możemy stracić swoją łódź. '''Natalie: '''Jeszcze nic nie wiadomo. Afrykańskie Lwy '''Courtney: '''Jesteśmy już blisko! '''Ashley: '''Uważajcie! Kula do nas leci! '''Heather: '''No to teraz dostaną! Cody, oddawaj nasze kule! '''Cody: '''Dobra, teraz możecie. '''Ashley: '''Czy tym nie da się płynąć szybciej? Drużyna Chłopaków nas dogania. '''Courtney: '''Staram się, ale ta głupia głowa nie chce płynąć szybko. Drużyna Chłopaków '''Alejandro: '''Dobra, musimy ich zniszczyć! I tak mają najwięcej osób w drużynie. Mam pewien plan na przyszłość. '''Lightning: '''Zaraz będą mieli niezłe bombardowanie. Wystrzelimy do nich klika kul na raz. '''Orlando: '''To jest możliwe? '''Duncan: '''Zobaczymy. Afrykańskie Lwy '''Heather: '''Jeszcze trochę i zaraz dosięgnę tej flagi i wygramy! '''Lucas: '''Skąd tu tyle cieni się wzięło? '''Afrykańskie Lwy: '''Aaa!!! '''Ashley: '''Nie! ' '''Courtney: '''Mogliśmy wcześniej do nich strzelać. Może to my byśmy ich rozwalili. '''Cody: '''Nie wiadomo. '''Ashley: '''Pewnie by tak było. '''Heather: '''Mam flagę! '''Chris: '''To dobrze, ale i tak przegrywacie. '''Heather: '''Czemu? '''Chris: '''Wasza pseudołódź została zniszczona. '''Courtney: '''Nie mówiłeś o tym. '''Chris: '''Serio? Najwidoczniej zapomniałem. '''Jennifer: '''Czyli, że my nie przegrywamy? '''Chris: '''Macie drugie miejsce, a Drużyna Chłopaków zwycięża! '''Lightning: '''Tak! Super! '''Chris: '''A z Lwami spotkam się na ceremonii głosowania. Ceremonia '''Chris: '''Już drugi raz z rzędu musicie kogoś wywalić. A na początku sezonu ciągle wygrywaliście. '''Heather: '''Oj, cicho bądź. To przez niektóre osoby. (pokój zwierzeń)'Heather: Gdyby nie pomysły Cody’ego, to moglibyśmy wygrać. (stempluje) (pokój zwierzeń)'Sierra: '(stempluje) Cody wcale nie zawinił. To Heather wywaliła Gwen w poprzednim odcinku, i dlatego teraz mój misiaczek jest smutny. (pokój zwierzeń)'Cody: '''Ehh… fajnie tu było. (stempluje) (pokój zwierzeń, każdy osobno)'Lucas, 'Courtney, Ashley: '(stemplują) '''Chris: '''Policzyłem już wasze głosy. Pierwsze paczki orzeszków wędrują do Courtney, Lucasa i Ashley. '''Chris: '''Kolejna paczka jest dla Sierry. '''Sierra: '''Fajnie! Jeszcze nie wylatuję. '''Chris: '''Jeszcze Cody i Heather, która jest zagrożona już drugi raz. A ostatnia paczka orzeszków wędruje do… Heather! '''Heather: '''Tak! Już zaczynałam czuć się niepewnie. '''Sierra: '''Co?! Cody odpada? Nie! '''Cody: '''Nie martw się. Nie masz po co. Przecież dobrze o tym wiesz, że to ja dzisiaj nawaliłem. '''Sierra: '''Nie zostawiaj mnie! '''Courtney: '''No nie. Teraz będzie druga przygnębiona osoba. '''Cody: '''No dobra, to do zobaczenia. '''Sierra: '''I co ja teraz zrobię bez Cody’ego? Moje życie w tym programie właśnie straciło sens! '''Chris: '''I wyleciała już szósta osoba. Czy Sierra pozbiera się po odejściu Cody’ego? Czy przez nią Afrykańskie Lwy znowu odniosą klęskę? Tego dowiecie się już w kolejnym odcinku Totalnej Porażki: Drugi raz w Trasie!